hamtarofandomcom_de-20200215-history
TV MOVIE UND SPECIALS UND OVA
INFO der deutsche Anime hört mit folge 102 auf wurde in Deutschland abgebrochen ! das hier ist die episoden liste von hamtaro der deutsche hamtaro anime _______________________________________________________________________________________ HIER endet der deutsch anime ! _______________________________________________________________________________________ der japanische anime 43 ) 24 min Tottoko Magokoro! Daisakusen (とっとこまごころ!大作戦) 22. Jul 2002 44 ) 24 min Tottoko Daisuki! Ojiicha (とっとこ大好き!おじいちゃん) 23. Jul 2002 45 ) 24min Tottoko Odoroki! Suizokukan (とっとこおどろき!水族館) 11. Mai 2001 4624min Tottoko Faito Da! Undoukai (とっとこファイトだ!運動会) 18. Mai 2001 4724min Tottokoo Miai! Raburabu Daijiken (とっとこお見合い!らぶらぶ大事件) 25. Mai 2001 4824min Tottoko Dasshutsu! Chika Hausu (とっとこ脱出!地下ハウス) 01. Jun 2001 4924min Tottoko Sagase! Shiawase No Pendanto (とっとこさがせ!幸せのペンダント) 08. Jun 2001 5024min Tottoko Yureruyo! Yuuransen (とっとこゆれるよ!遊覧船) 15. Jun 2001 5124min Tottoko Nakayoshi! Torahamu Kyoudai (とっとこなかよし!トラハム兄妹) 22. Jun 2001 5224min Tottoko Sanjou! Hamuhamu Kozou (とっとこ参上!ハムハム小僧) 29. Jun 2001 5324min Tottoko Tanabata! Jajahamu-chan (とっとこ七夕!じゃじゃハムちゃん) 06. Jul 2001 5424min Tottoko Aidoru! Kururin-chan (とっとこアイドル!くるりんちゃん) 13. Jul 2001 5524min Tottoko Honto! Maigo No Roko-chan (とっとこホント!迷子のロコちゃん) 20. Jul 2001 5624min Tottoko Moe Ro! Umi No Jaku Daisho (とっとこ燃えろ!海の若ダイショー) 27. Jul 2001 5724min Tottoko Kowai Zo! Touge Noobake (とっとこ怖いぞ!峠のおばけ) 03. Aug 2001 5824min Tottoko Sawayaka! Natsu No Kaze (とっとこさわやか!夏の風) 10. Aug 2001 5924min Tottoko Pinchi Da! Raibaru Toujou (とっとこピンチだ!ライバル登場) 17. Aug 2001 6024min Tottoko Ganbare! Niwatori Taikai (とっとこがんばれ!にわとり大会) 24. Aug 2001 6124min Tottoko Sagasou! Takaramono (とっとこさがそう!宝物) 31. Aug 2001 6224min Tottoko Hatsukoi! Chibimaru-chan (とっとこ初恋!ちび丸ちゃん) 07. Sep 2001 6324min Tottoko Kowa~i! Kouchousensei (とっとここわ~い!校長先生) 14. Sep 2001 6424min Tottoko Harahara! Nakanaori (とっとこハラハラ!仲直り) 21. Sep 2001 6524min Tottoko Momo-chan! Yume No Yuuenchi (とっとこモモちゃん!夢の遊園地) 28. Sep 2001 6624min Tottoko Mawaruyo! Himawari Kanransha (とっとこまわるよ!ひまわり観覧車) 05. Okt 2001 6724min Tottoko De^to Da! Doubutsuen (とっとこデートだ!動物園) 12. Okt 2001 6824min Tottoko Dokkiri! Kai Jiken (とっとこドッキリ!怪事件) 19. Okt 2001 6924min Tottoko Uranai! Ooatari (とっとこ占い!大当たり) 26. Okt 2001 7024min Tottoko Tanjou! Akachan Yagi (とっとこ誕生!赤ちゃんヤギ) 02. Nov 2001 7124min Tottoko Hajimete! Doubutsubyouin (とっとこはじめて!動物病院) 09. Nov 2001 7224min Tottoko attaka! Mafura Daisakusen (とっとこあったか!マフラー大作戦) 16. Nov 2001 7324min Tottoko Mitsu Keta! Chiisai Aki (とっとこ見つけた!小さい秋) 23. Nov 2001 7424min Tottoko Okaeri! Chibimaru-chan (とっとこおかえり!ちび丸ちゃん) 30. Nov 2001 7524min Tottoko Mita Naa~! Yukionna (とっとこ見たなぁ~!雪女) 07. Dez 2001 7624min Hamtaro is a Star! (aka: Laura and the Seven Hamsters) (とっとこスターだ!ハム太郎) 14. Dez 2001 7724min Tottoko Sutekina! Santa Kuro^su (とっとこすてきな!サンタクロース) 21. Dez 2001 7824min Tottoko Raburi^! Kaitou Chi^zu (とっとこラブリー!怪盗ちーず) 28. Dez 2001 7924min Tottoko Shinshun! Takoage Taikai (とっとこ新春!たこあげ大会) 04. Jan 2002 8024min Tottoko Yuuhi Da! Puropo^zu (とっとこ夕日だ!プロポーズ) 11. Jan 2002 8124min Tottoko Tonneru! Nukenai-kun (とっとこトンネル!ぬけないくん) 18. Jan 2002 8224min Tottoko Tokimeki! Koi Uranai (とっとこときめき!恋占い) 25. Jan 2002 8324min Tottoko Dotabata! Barentain (とっとこ豆まき!鬼たいじ) 01. Feb 2002 8424min Tottoko Don-chan! Daika Tsuyaku (とっとこドタバタ!バレンタイン) 08. Feb 2002 8524min Tottoko Robohamu! Meka Jirou (とっとこどんちゃん!大活躍) 15. Feb 2002 8624min Tottoko Panikku! Hinamatsuri (とっとこロボハム!メカじろう) 22. Feb 2002 8724min Tottoko Ninja Da! Ninhamu-kun (とっとこパニック!ひなまつり) 01. Mär 2002 8824min Tottoko Sagasou! Haru to Haru (とっとこ忍者だ!ニンハムくん) 08. Mär 2002 8924min Tottoko Uchuu He! Hamutaro (とっとこさがそう!春とはる) 15. Mär 2002 9024min Tottoko Taisho! Nagare Tabi (とっとこ宇宙だ!ハム太郎) 22. Mär 2002 9124min Tottoko o Hanami! O Hamu to Chourou (とっとこタイショー!ながれ旅) 29. Mär 2002 9224min Tottoko Hana-chan! Koi no Hana Hana (とっとこお花見!おハムと長老) 05. Apr 2002 9324min Tottoko Yasashii! Raion Sensei (とっとこはなちゃん!恋のはなはな) 12. Apr 2002 9424min Tottoko Odoru Yo! Kokku San (とっとこやさしい!ライオン先生) 19. Apr 2002 9524min Tottoko Tobu Noda! Koinobori (とっとこ踊るよ!コックさん) 26. Apr 2002 9624min Tottoko Shuppatsu! Hamuchanzu Gou (とっとこ飛ぶのだ!こいのぼり) 03. Mai 2002 9724min Tottoko Sagasu Zo! Kie Ta Kutsu (とっとこ出発!ハムちゃんず号) 10. Mai 2002 9824min Tottoko Mamoru Yo! Daiji Na Yakusoku (とっとこ捜すぞ!消えたクツ) 17. Mai 2002 9924min Tottoko Momo-chan! Sutekina Okurimono (とっとこ守るよ!大事な約束) 24. Mai 2002 10024min Tottoko Happi! Uedeingu (とっとこモモちゃん!すてきな贈り物) 31. Mai 2002 10124min Tottoko Kaisha Da! Dai Hashagi (とっとこハッピー!ウェディング) 07. Jun 2002 10224min Tottoko Yokodori! Chika Hausu (とっとこ会社だ!大はしゃぎ) 14. Jun 2002 10324min Tottoko Goyou Da! Himawarino Hamutaro (とっとこよこどり!地下ハウス) 21. Jun 2002 10424min Tottoko o Negai! Ten No Kawa (とっとこ御用だ!ひまわりのハム太郎) 28. Jun 2002 10524min Tottoko Harouin! Dai Henshin (とっとこお願い!天の川) 05. Jul 2002 10624min (とっとこ恋する!ぬけないくん) 12. Jul 2002 10724min (とっとこ転がる!大きなタマゴ) 19. Jul 2002 10824min (とっとこ夏だ!海の家) 26. Jul 2002 10924min (とっとこがんばる!メカじろう) 02. Aug 2002 11024min (とっとこ踊ろう!ハムちゃんず) 09. Aug 2002 11124min (とっとこゾゾゾーッ!きもだめし) 16. Aug 2002 11224min (とっとこ愛の!つなわたり) 23. Aug 2002 11324min (とっとこバカンス!くるりんちゃん) 30. Aug 2002 11424min (とっとこナイトだ!ハム太郎) 06. Sep 2002 11524min (とっとことんでる!メカじろう) 13. Sep 2002 11624min (とっとこふたたび!にわとりトリオ) 20. Sep 2002 11724min (とっとこ夢みる!ちび丸ちゃん) 27. Sep 2002 11824min (とっとこぼくらの!ハムハムキャッスル) 04. Okt 2002 11924min (とっとことどけ!こうしの純情) 11. Okt 2002 12024min (とっとこどこなの!かぶるくん) 18. Okt 2002 12124min (とっとこ勝負だ!タイショーくん) 25. Okt 2002 12224min (とっとこほんと!オオカミが出たぞ) 01. Nov 2002 12324min (とっとこどうなる!地下ハウス) 08. Nov 2002 12424min (とっとこ秋だよ!おふくろの味) 15. Nov 2002 12524min (とっとここまった!ニンハムくん) 22. Nov 2002 12624min (とっとこやさしい!ナースちゃん) 29. Nov 2002 12724min (とっとこどんちゃん!レスキュー隊) 06. Dez 2002 12824min (とっとこ恋なの!くるりんちゃん) 13. Dez 2002 12924min (とっとこモモちゃん!クリスマス) 20. Dez 2002 13024min (とっとこりんりん!エンジェルちゃん) 27. Dez 2002 13124min (とっとこめでたい!ハムちゃんず) 10. Jan 2003 13224min (とっとこリボンと!思い出の絵本) 17. Jan 2003 13324min (とっとこあみあみ!ポニーテールちゃん) 24. Jan 2003 13424min (とっとこ笑って!ヒカリさん) 31. Jan 2003 13524min (とっとこかぜの!ハム太郎) 07. Feb 2003 13624min (とっとこイケイケ!トラハムくん) 14. Feb 2003 13724min (とっとこ消えた!ハム太郎) 21. Feb 2003 13824min (とっとこじゃじゃハム!おひなさま) 28. Feb 2003 13924min (とっとこユメちゃん!おはなしきかせて) 07. Mär 2003 14024min (とっとこウキウキ!ウキハムくん) 14. Mär 2003 14124min (とっとこ好きなの!ハム太郎) 21. Mär 2003 14224min (とっとこお願い!花ふぶき) 28. Mär 2003 14324min (とっとこ三つ子の!ちびちゃんず) 04. Apr 2003 14424min (とっとこ決闘!フラワー牧場) 11. Apr 2003 14524min (とっとこタイショー!いこいの部屋) 18. Apr 2003 14624min (とっとこふたりの!大事な思い出) 25. Apr 2003 14724min (とっとこおまかせ!ハムハムナース隊) 02. Mai 2003 14824min (とっとこあれれ!おハムかあさん) 09. Mai 2003 14924min (とっとこスキャンダルなの!くるりんちゃん) 16. Mai 2003 15024min (とっとこたたかえ!メカじろう) 23. Mai 2003 15124min (とっとこねてると!カメゾウくん) 30. Mai 2003 15224min (とっとこ雨ふり!アジサイの花) 06. Jun 2003 15324min (とっとこ育て!ぼくらのミドリン) 13. Jun 2003 15424min (とっとこてちてち!ハラペコの旅) 20. Jun 2003 15524min (とっとこ正義の!女ねずみ小僧) 27. Jun 2003 15624min (とっとこ小さな!恋の物語) 04. Jul 2003 15724min (とっとこデンジャー!にわとりトリオ) 11. Jul 2003 15824min (とっとこくるりん!スターなの) 18. Jul 2003 15924min (とっとこ恋の!あつあつポテト) 25. Jul 2003 16024min (とっとこまいごだ!遊園地) 01. Aug 2003 16124min (とっとこ泳ぐぞ!カメハムくん) 08. Aug 2003 16224min (とっとこ夏だよ!きもだめし) 15. Aug 2003 16324min (とっとこ夏色!ひまわりちゃん) 22. Aug 2003 16424min (とっとこニンハム!イガイガの里) 29. Aug 2003 16524min (とっとこトマトくんと!ナッスーくん) 05. Sep 2003 16624min (とっとこピ〜ヒョロ!ハムちゃんず) 12. Sep 2003 16724min (とっとこ赤ちゃん!大冒険) 19. Sep 2003 16824min (とっとこ会いたい!リボンちゃん) 26. Sep 2003 16924min (とっとこ秋だ!ハム太郎まつり) 03. Okt 2003 17024min (とっとこモモちゃん!運動会) 10. Okt 2003 17124min (とっとこイルカと!カメハムくん) 17. Okt 2003 17224min (とっとこちびくり!秋まつり) 24. Okt 2003 17324min (とっとこハロウィン!大へんしん) 31. Okt 2003 17424min (とっとこロマンだ!ハムハム探検隊) 07. Nov 2003 17524min (とっとこどんちゃん!どこ行くの) 14. Nov 2003 17624min (とっとこピーポー!ハムハムナース隊) 21. Nov 2003 17724min (とっとこぴかぴか!流れ星) 28. Nov 2003 17824min (とっとこどこへ!パパ大追跡) 05. Dez 2003 17924min (とっとこ走れ!じゃじゃハムちゃん) 12. Dez 2003 18024min (とっとこ不思議な!おくりもの) 19. Dez 2003 18124min (とっとこマンモス!?にじハムくん) 26. Dez 2003 18224min (とっとこハッピー!ウキハムくん) 09. Jan 2004 18324min (とっとこちびくり!雪まつり) 16. Jan 2004 18424min (とっとこパパだよ!ちびちゃんず) 23. Jan 2004 18524min (とっとこ赤ちゃん!オニは外) 30. Jan 2004 18624min (とっとこアミアミ娘と!カメハムくん) 06. Feb 2004 18724min (とっとこ謎の!バレンタインチョコ) 13. Feb 2004 18824min (とっとこ変身!マフラーちゃん) 20. Feb 2004 18924min (とっとこ心配!いもうとよ) 27. Feb 2004 19024min (とっとこボンジュール!おしゃれちゃん) 05. Mär 2004 19124min (とっとこちびくり!小さなヒミツ) 12. Mär 2004 19224min (とっとこくるりん!ハリウッドなの) 19. Mär 2004 19324min (とっとこお別れ!地下ハウス) 26. Mär 2004 19424min (とっとこラピスちゃんと!ラズリーちゃん) 02. Apr 2004 19524min (とっとこすい〜ちゅ!ぱらだいす) 09. Apr 2004 19624min (とっとこじっけん!ふしぎなタネ) 16. Apr 2004 19724min (とっとこ恋する!リボンちゃん) 23. Apr 2004 19824min (とっとこスカピー!夢のなか) 30. Apr 2004 19924min (とっとこだばっと!ヒーローハム) 07. Mai 2004 20024min (とっとこクマった!クマ次郎) 14. Mai 2004 20124min (とっとこおしゃべり!魔法の花) 21. Mai 2004 20224min (とっとこアートだ!おとめ・ずー) 28. Mai 2004 20324min (とっとこいたずら!ユニコーン) 04. Jun 2004 20424min (とっとこ出ました!ムハムハ星人) 11. Jun 2004 20524min (とっとこびっくり!すい〜ちゅゴン) 18. Jun 2004 20624min (とっとこただいま!地下ハウス) 25. Jun 2004 20724min (とっとこすい〜ちゅ!天の川) 02. Jul 2004 20824min (とっとこくるりん!キューピットなの) 09. Jul 2004 20924min (とっとこプンプン!ラピスとラズリー) 16. Jul 2004 21024min (とっとこふたりで!ひまわりの旅) 23. Jul 2004 21124min (とっとこ来たジャン!ジャンガル王国) 30. Jul 2004 21224min (とっとこ夏ジャン!お宝さがし) 06. Aug 2004 21324min (とっとこジャンジャン!泳ぐのだ) 13. Aug 2004 21424min (とっとこなるジャン!王様ジャン) 20. Aug 2004 21524min (とっとこやるジャン!おとめちゃん) 27. Aug 2004 21624min (とっとこ鏡で!とりかえっこ) 03. Sep 2004 21724min (とっとこワンちゃん!会いたい気持ち) 10. Sep 2004 21824min (とっとこキラキラ!おしゃれでちゅ) 17. Sep 2004 21924min (とっとこいなせな!ハムハム小僧) 24. Sep 2004 22024min (とっとこビッグな!ちび丸ちゃん) 01. Okt 2004 22124min (とっとこちっちゃな!応援団) 08. Okt 2004 22224min (とっとこ飛びます!ハムちゃんず) 15. Okt 2004 22324min (とっとこヒーロー!永遠(えいえん)に…) 22. Okt 2004 22424min (とっとこジャンガル!ハロウィンじゃん) 29. Okt 2004 22524min (とっとこコマッタネ!魔法のタネ) 05. Nov 2004 22624min (とっとこ結婚!ナースちゃん) 12. Nov 2004 22724min (とっとこおはなし!　わんわんクッキー) 19. Nov 2004 22824min (とっとこパパだじぇ!　つらいじぇ) 26. Nov 2004 22924min (とっとこくるりん!　アートなの) 03. Dez 2004 23024min (とっとこラッキー!すい〜ちゅ占い) 10. Dez 2004 23124min (とっとこ風船!笑顔にとどけ) 17. Dez 2004 23224min (とっとこサンタだ!　メリーくりすまちゅ) 17. Dez 2004 23324min (とっとこめでたい!えんじぇるず) 07. Jan 2005 23424min (とっとこまたね!雪だるま) 14. Jan 2005 23524min (とっとこノンノン!おしゃれちゃん) 21. Jan 2005 23624min (とっとこオニだよ!ハムちゃんず) 28. Jan 2005 23724min (とっとこ熱いの!レインボーガールズ) 04. Feb 2005 23824min (とっとこすきすき!バレンタインなの) 11. Feb 2005 23924min (とっとこ消えちゃう!すい〜ちゅぱらだいす) 18. Feb 2005 24024min (とっとこちこくだ!王子さま) 25. Feb 2005 24124min (とっとこハイパー!メカじろう) 04. Mär 2005 24224min (とっとこヨロシク!じゃじゃハムちゃん) 11. Mär 2005 24324min (とっとこ走るよ!ハムハムトレイン) 18. Mär 2005 24424min (とっとこデビっと!大パニック) 25. Mär 2005 24524min (とっとこ消えた!ねてるくん) 01. Apr 2005 24624min (とっとこロコちゃん!ドキドキデート) 08. Apr 2005 24724min (とっとこ長老!お花見じゃ) 15. Apr 2005 24824min (とっとこ二人は!ベストフレンド) 22. Apr 2005 24924min (とっとこはじめて!ラブレター) 29. Apr 2005 25024min (とっとこアカンで!おかんとサダ吉) 06. Mai 2005 25124min (とっとこしまった!ハム太郎) 13. Mai 2005 25224min (とっとこふわふわ!ジェラードちゃん) 20. Mai 2005 25324min (とっとこ恋の!あつあつバトル) 27. Mai 2005 25424min (とっとこ手と手で!とりかえっこ) 03. Jun 2005 25524min (とっとこプリプリ!ちびくりちゃん) 10. Jun 2005 25624min (とっとこ笑顔の!おとしもの) 17. Jun 2005 25724min (とっとこスペース!ハムちゃんず) 24. Jun 2005 25824min (とっとこゴーゴー!ハムちゃんず) 01. Jul 2005 25924min (とっとこスパート!ハムちゃんず) 08. Jul 2005 26024min (とっとこ空から!そらハムくん) 15. Jul 2005 26124min (とっとこタネやで!オーキニーちゃん) 22. Jul 2005 26224min (とっとこ占い!あたりんちゅ) 29. Jul 2005 26324min (とっとこパタパタ!ハムハーの木) 05. Aug 2005 26424min (とっとこおどるぞ!ハムハム音頭) 12. Aug 2005 26524min (とっとこ笑って!ひまわり畑) 19. Aug 2005 26624min (とっとこ夏サー!サーファーくん) 26. Aug 2005 26724min (とっとこ迷いを!けっとばせ) 02. Sep 2005 26824min (とっとこアイスと!キャンディーちゃん) 09. Sep 2005 26924min (とっとこホクホク!リボンちゃん) 16. Sep 2005 27024min (とっとこほるほる!もぐるくん) 23. Sep 2005 27124min (とっとこ正義の!ハムハーマン) 30. Sep 2005 27224min (とっとこ燃えよ!運動会) 07. Okt 2005 27324min (とっとこアートだ!トラハムちゃん) 14. Okt 2005 27424min (とっとこなんで!なんでくん) 21. Okt 2005 27524min (とっとこオーキニ!ショータイムなの) 28. Okt 2005 27624min (とっとこモテモテ!男はつらいじぇ) 04. Nov 2005 27724min (とっとこレディよ!ラピスちゃん) 11. Nov 2005 27824min (とっとこまたまた!なんでやのん) 18. Nov 2005 27924min (とっとこミラクル!マジカルくん) 25. Nov 2005 28024min (とっとこペローン!やきぐり星人) 02. Dez 2005 28124min (とっとこペンハムくんと!あざらしちゃん) 09. Dez 2005 28224min (とっとこぶるぶる!冬のおばけ) 16. Dez 2005 28324min (とっとこクリスマス!ライドオン) 23. Dez 2005 28424min (とっとこ初夢!ハムハムトレイン) 06. Jan 2006 28524min (とっとここうしくんと!じゃじゃハムちゃん) 13. Jan 2006 28624min (とっとこ恋する!そらハムくん) 20. Jan 2006 28724min (とっとこカーカー!かんにんしてや) 27. Jan 2006 28824min (とっとこおかんだ!オーキニーちゃん) 03. Feb 2006 28924min (とっとこバトルだ!バレンタイン) 10. Feb 2006 29024min (とっとこヒーロー!そらハムくん) 17. Feb 2006 29124min (とっとこほります!メカじろう) 24. Feb 2006 29224min (とっとこニキニキ!卒業でごじゃる) 03. Mär 2006 29324min (とっとこ旅立ち!春の風) 10. Mär 2006 29424min (とっとこデートで!ピクニック) 17. Mär 2006 29524min (とっとこどんちゃん!大好きどんちゃん) 24. Mär 2006 29624min (とっとこハッピー!ハムハムウエディング) 31. Mär 2006